In Vino Veritas
by Dyloa
Summary: Peu de temps après les vacances de Noël, Connor annule un rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Oliver, et Oliver n'est pas du tout déçu. Nope. Absolument pas. C'est pour ça qu'il se retrouve dans un bar, tout seul, à siroter un Manhattan. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de voir que Connor n'est pas précisément en train de travailler, ce soir !


Quand Connor lui avait envoyé un message, plus tôt dans la journée, pour annuler leur rendez-vous de ce soir, Oliver n'avait pas été déçu. Nope. Pas du tout. Pas une seule seconde. Il n'était pas du tout impatient de voir le bel étudiant en droit. Quoi, il venait de penser « _bel »_? Pff, ça ne voulait rien dire. Il pouvait tout à fait admettre que Connor avait un physique avenant, sans forcément être attiré par lui. Si, si.

D'ailleurs, il n'acceptait de le revoir que parce qu'il avait pitié de lui, et qu'il voulait l'aider à surmonter ses problèmes de drogue. Rien de plus. Que voulez-vous, Oliver était quelqu'un qui avait de la compassion à revendre. Et quand il avait vu Connor, le beau Connor, toujours si sûr de lui et de ses charmes, faire une crise de panique sur le pas de sa porte, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le laisser là, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait par le passé. Alors, il l'avait laissé rentrer, lui avait préparé une tisane, et l'avait pris dans ses bras le temps qu'il se calme. Il n'avait rien ressenti, en voyant l'avocat en herbe se recroqueviller contre lui, les mains crispées sur son T-shirt, le front appuyé dans le creux de son cou, murmurer des « Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé, oh Oliver, je suis tellement _désolé…_ ». Nope, pas d'attendrissement mal placé. Pas d'envie furieuse de le protéger contre le monde entier, de l'embrasser et de lui dire qu'il était pardonné. Rien du tout. Et s'il s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux, et à lui chuchoter que tout irait bien, que tout allait s'arranger, qu'il serait là pour l'aider… Eh bien, c'était juste pour l'apaiser. Il ne le pensait certainement pas !

Et pourtant, pourtant, il avait permis à Connor de revenir dans sa vie. Oh, timidement. Sur la pointe des pieds. Il en profitait pour lui reprocher sa tromperie à chaque fois, et pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple, et qu'ils ne le seraient plus jamais, parce qu'Oliver ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il voyait bien que ces paroles blessaient l'étudiant en droit, mais au moins, elles avaient le mérite de le tenir à distance. L'informaticien n'aurait pas su comment réagir, si le beau brun s'était remis à lui faire des avances et à flirter avec lui comme avant. _Oh, à qui est-ce qu'il essayait de mentir ?_ Il savait très bien comment il aurait réagi : il aurait cédé, comme d'habitude. Il aurait cédé, et il serait de nouveau tombé dans le piège de séduction de cet infâme salaud. Et ça, Oliver avait décidé que ça n'arrivait plus. Nope. Pas question. Une fois, mais pas deux. Il avait déjà donné, avec Connor Walsh.

D'ailleurs, s'il avait accepté que l'étudiant vienne ce soir regarder avec lui la deuxième partie de _The Thorn Birds,_ ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour lui parler de différents programmes de désintoxication qu'il avait trouvé en se renseignant un peu. Il fallait que Connor parle de son addiction avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, avec des professionnels. Car, même si le futur avocat lui avait juré qu'il n'avait plus rien pris depuis sa crise, rien ne prouvait à Oliver qu'il n'allait pas faire une rechute maintenant que les cours avaient repris, et que cette folle d'Annalise Keating allait de nouveau le faire travailler 40h par semaine. Et puis, quelque part, ça soulagerait un peu l'informaticien, si quelqu'un d'autre prenait Connor en charge. Ce n'était pas son rôle, après tout. Il ne devait rien à l'étudiant, au contraire. Et dès qu'il serait rassuré sur son sort, qu'il serait sûr que Connor ne risquait pas de retomber dans la drogue dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné, eh bien il pourrait gentiment lui demander d'aller voir ailleurs, et se laver les mains de toute cette histoire. Mieux valait couper les ponts avec lui, pour éviter toute tentation. Oui, c'était le mieux. Et c'était ce qu'Oliver allait faire, dès que ce serait possible. Parfaitement.

Il en était à ce stade dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il repéra, de l'autre côté du bar, une tête connue. Oliver ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules, et faillit s'étouffer avec son Manhattan. Qu'est-ce que Connor fichait ici ? Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il devait rester travailler tard pour Annalise ?! Oliver sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, et il se leva avec détermination, prêt à lui faire ravaler ses mensonges. De quel _droit_ ce connard se permettait-il de le prendre pour un idiot, une fois de plus, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui !? Et non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la jalousie, avec le fait de savoir que Connor avait annulé leur rendez-vous pour aller boire un verre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Non. Absolument pas.

En se rapprochant, il fut néanmoins surpris de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un autre homme, mais d'une femme. Une belle brune. D'une trentaine d'années, à en juger par les petites rides qui plissaient le coin de ses yeux lorsqu'elle riait. Et elle semblait rire beaucoup, à ce propos. Est-ce que Connor n'était pas exclusivement gay ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il cherchait juste à utiliser cette personne pour obtenir des informations, comme il l'avait fait avec Oliver ? L'informaticien, tremblant de fureur contenue, se planta devant leur table, les poings serrés.

\- Bonsoir, Connor. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu devais travailler tard, aujourd'hui ? lança-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Ou bien est-ce que ça fait partie de ton travail ? Tu comptes la baiser pour lui soutirer des informations, elle aussi ?

Connor et la belle brune qui l'accompagnait levèrent les yeux vers Oliver, l'air complètement perplexe, puis le visage de l'avocat en herbe se tordit en une expression contrariée, tandis que la trentenaire se mettait à rire à gorge déployée.

\- Me… Ahahah ! Me b- _baiser_? parvint-elle à articuler finalement, entre deux éclats de rire, tandis qu'elle essuyait des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Ahahah ! Tu dois être Oliver, pas vrai ?

\- Que… ? murmura l'informaticien, consterné, tandis que Connor fuyait son regard.

\- Je suis Gemma, continua la femme en lui tendant une main amicale. La sœur de Connor. Et j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Oliver lui serra la main par pur réflexe, mais il se sentait complètement glacé à l'intérieur. La sœur de Connor ? Maintenant qu'elle le disait, c'était vrai qu'il y avait un air de ressemblance entre ces deux-là. Oh, mon Dieu ! Et Oliver qui lui avait sorti toutes ces horreurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait penser ?!

\- Ahahah, je suis contente, en tous cas, que tu sembles tenir à mon petit frère à ce point-là. Il a eu une fâcheuse tendance, par le passé, à craquer pour des _bad boys_ qui lui ont brisé le cœur, et ça l'a un peu refroidi au niveau des relations sentimentales. Quand il m'a dit qu'il avait un petit-ami, j'étais un peu inquiète, même si je me sentais heureuse et soulagée de voir qu'il était prêt à retenter le coup avec quelqu'un. Après toutes ces années à papillonner à droite, à gauche… Il était temps qu'il trouve chaussure à son pied ! Et j'ai l'impression que tu prendras bien soin de mon frère, pas vrai ? D'ailleurs, Connor, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'Oliver ne serait pas en ville ce soir, et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas se joindre à nous ?

Oliver était trop confus pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que cette femme pouvait être bavarde ! Il se sentait un peu submergé par le flot des informations. Mais quelque chose le faisait tiquer plus que tout le reste : Connor avait dit à sa sœur qu'Oliver était son _petit-ami_? Coulant un regard réprobateur dans sa direction, il vit que l'étudiant serrait les poings sur la table, si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Tout laissait croire à une explosion imminente. Et Oliver avait raison : celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Oh, bon Dieu, Gemma, tu ne peux pas _la fermer_ trente secondes ?! s'emporta le plus jeune des Walsh, en se levant d'un bond. Je t'ai dit qu'Oliver ne serait pas à Philadelphie ce soir parce que je ne _voulais pas_ que vous vous rencontriez, ça te va ? Je _savais_ que si ça arrivait, tu allais de nouveau ouvrir ton grand clapet et lui dire des choses que je ne voulais pas qu'il entende, et… j'avais raison ! C'est exactement ce qui vient de se produire !

Gemma avait l'air trop secouée pour répondre quoi que ce soit, cette fois, et ne faisait qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, aussi Oliver se décida à prendre sa défense. Après tout, le seul fautif ici, c'était Connor, qui s'enlisait toujours un peu plus dans ses propres mensonges.

\- Dis plutôt que tu avais peur que ta sœur ne découvre que je ne suis pas ton petit-ami, dit-il d'un ton froid, plantant son regard dans celui de l'étudiant, qui baissa aussitôt la tête.

\- Pas… son petit-ami ? répéta Gemma en clignant des yeux. Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?

\- Non ! Non, on ne sort pas ensemble ! explosa de nouveau Connor, en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. J'aimerais bien, mais ça n'arrivera jamais, parce que comme d'habitude, j'ai tout gâché ! Voilà, vous êtes contents ?

Sur ce, le gominé (dont une mèche de cheveux lui pendait à présent lamentablement devant les yeux) se laissa retomber sur la banquette qu'il occupait précédemment, et vida d'un trait son verre de bourbon. Gemma le regardait d'un air à la fois attristé et réprobateur, et Oliver… Eh bien, Oliver ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait un rien flatté par ce que Connor venait de dire.

\- Connor, je pense que tu as assez bu…

\- Et moi, je pense que je t'ai assez _vue,_ Gemma, rétorqua Connor en agitant d'un air absent les glaçons dans son verre vide. Tu ferais mieux de retourner à ton hôtel. Et tu pourras, oh, je ne sais pas, appeler ton cher petit mari et tout lui raconter. Comme ça, ça lui fera une raison de plus de me détester.

\- Paul ne te _déteste_ pas…

\- Oh, la bonne blague ! Evidemment qu'il me déteste ! _Tout le monde_ me déteste ! s'écria violemment Connor, faisant sursauter Oliver. Mais c'est pas grave, tu sais. Je suis habitué. Qui a besoin d'amour, de toute façon ? Ça ne sert à rien, si ce n'est à avoir le cœur brisé.

A ces mots, l'étudiant en droit étira un bras et s'empara du verre de martini dry encore presque plein de sa sœur, avant de le vider à son tour. Gemma fronça les sourcils, se mordit la lèvre, puis se leva.

\- Très bien. Je rentre à l'hôtel. Mais, s'il-te-plaît, Connor… Donne-moi de tes nouvelles, OK ? Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. Allez, fous le camp, grogna le plus jeune avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

Oliver voulut intervenir, mais Gemma lui posa une main sur le bras pour l'en empêcher. Elle mit son manteau et reprit son sac à main, qu'elle avait laissé sur la banquette à côté d'elle, et prit l'informaticien par le bras pour se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Ecoute, lui dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent parvenus à la porte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous exactement, mais… Connor n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi pendant les congés de Noël. Et c'était avec une telle affection ! Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu mon petit frère autant attaché à quelqu'un. Alors, s'il-te-plaît… Ne le laisse pas tomber, OK ?

Avant qu'Oliver ne puisse répondre, elle était partie. L'informaticien soupira, puis prit son courage à deux mains pour retourner dans le bar, et s'asseoir devant le futur avocat, qui s'était visiblement fait apporter un nouveau verre de bourbon pendant leur absence. _Avec_ la bouteille, posée entre eux sur la table. Eh bien, ça promettait…

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça à ta sœur, dit-il d'un ton sévère, en croisant les bras. Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour toi.

\- Pfft. Elle veut seulement se comporter comme la sœur modèle, parce qu'elle cherche à être parfaite dans tout ce qu'elle fait, se moqua amèrement Connor. Elle a un parfait petit mari, des enfants parfaits, une sublime maison, un job de rêve… Et ça l'agace de voir que son petit frère ne colle pas avec ses idéaux de perfection. J'étais un gosse pleurnichard, toujours collé aux jupes de maman, et puis je suis devenu un ado paumé et agressif. Et gay, par-dessus le marché ! Oh, bien sûr, ils l'ont tous relativement bien pris quand je l'ai annoncé. La famille Walsh, toujours tellement _ouverte_ et _tolérante_ et pleine de bons sentiments… Ou du moins, c'est l'image qu'ils veulent donner. En réalité, je _sais_ qu'ils ont pitié de moi et qu'ils me regardent tous du haut. Cette bande d'hypocrites. Ils ont _honte_ de moi, voilà la vérité. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que ma mère m'aurait envoyé en internat, hein ?

Ça faisait de la peine à Oliver, de réaliser à quel point Connor, sous ses airs arrogants, était en réalité mal dans sa peau. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le réconforter, une fois encore.

\- Hey, tu as eu de la chance qu'ils le prennent bien, même si ce n'était qu'une façade, dit-il d'un ton léger. Moi, j'aurais bien voulu être à ta place ! Imagine un peu quand je l'ai dit à ma mère, la bonne catholique pratiquante qui va à la messe tous les dimanches… J'ai fini par le lui dire seulement parce qu'elle me harcelait pour savoir quand je ramènerais une fille à la maison. Après ça, elle a voulu que j'aie une longue conversation avec le prêtre de notre communauté, histoire de voir s'il ne pouvait pas me faire « changer d'avis ». Elle a mis un certain temps à comprendre que ce n'était pas un choix que j'avais fait, mais que c'était _qui je suis,_ tout simplement, et que si elle voulait que son fils soit heureux, elle devait l'accepter. Ça va mieux, maintenant, même si je suis convaincu qu'elle continue à prier pour mon âme tous les soirs !

\- Ahah, ta mère a l'air d'être un sacré numéro, admit Connor, amusé. Et ton père ? Comment il a réagi ?

\- Oh, mon père était déjà mort quand je l'ai annoncé. Heureusement ! Il m'aurait sans doute déshérité, sinon !

\- Oh. Je suis désolé, Oliver…

\- Tu n'y peux rien. Il est mort d'un cancer, un peu avant que je ne rentre à l'unif. Ça fait longtemps, et puis, ça lui pendait au nez, avec toutes les cigarettes qu'il fumait… répondit Oliver en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Connor ne dit rien pendant un moment, le regard fixé sur son verre de bourbon, et cela finit par donner soif à Oliver, qui se commanda un autre Manhattan. A peine la serveuse avait-elle tourné les talons pour lui apporter sa boisson, que Connor reprit la parole, sans lever la tête pour autant.

\- Moi, mon père est parti peu après ma naissance. J'ai toujours cru que c'était ma faute, même si ma sœur a essayé de m'expliquer que ce n'était pas le cas. Tu as dû remarquer qu'on a presque dix ans de différence, elle et moi. Visiblement, le couple de mes parents n'allait déjà plus très bien depuis un moment, et ma mère a voulu faire un deuxième enfant pour améliorer les choses… Ce qui était une erreur. Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée, de rajouter les tensions d'un nouveau-né dans un couple déjà peu solide… Bref. Mon père est parti, et ma mère a fait une grosse dépression. Sa seule raison de vivre était ma sœur et moi, et elle est devenue super protectrice envers nous deux. Surtout envers moi, qui était le petit dernier. Je suis devenu son trésor, la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle ne me laissait rien faire, de peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose. Quand je suis rentré à l'école, je suis vite devenu la risée de mes petits camarades, parce que j'étais un trouillard et un grand maladroit. Je ne savais pas m'habiller tout seul, ou faire mes lacets. En plus, quand on me demandait pourquoi je n'avais pas de papa, je ne savais jamais quoi répondre.

Connor s'interrompit quand la serveuse revint avec le Manhattan d'Oliver, et attendit qu'elle soit repartie avant de poursuivre.

\- Mais moi, je voulais être normal, comme les autres garçons. Et les autres garçons avaient tous un papa. C'est pour ça que, dès que ma mère ramenait un mec à la maison, je lui faisais la fête comme un jeune chiot. Je devais être parfaitement ridicule, pouffa Connor en reprenant une gorgée de son bourbon. Je m'attachais trop, et trop vite, et quand ils finissaient par disparaître, je me demandais ce que j'avais fait de mal pour les faire fuir. Il a fallu que ma sœur m'explique, de nouveau, que ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais que mes démonstrations d'affection n'en restaient pas moins excessives. Que, par exemple, appeler le nouveau beau-père « Papa » dès la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds à la maison, c'était sans doute un peu trop. J'ai compris la leçon, et je suis devenu plus réservé, par la suite. Je me suis réfugié dans mes livres et dans mes études. Le fait d'être bon élève ne me rendait pas plus populaire en classe, mais ça rendait ma mère fière de moi, alors ça me suffisait. Avec le temps, je suis devenu de plus en plus introverti et renfermé sur moi-même. Je ne savais pas comment interagir avec les autres enfants de mon âge, alors je préférais les fuir, tout simplement. Mes livres étaient mes seuls amis.

L'étudiant en droit fit une nouvelle pause pour se resservir un nouveau verre de bourbon, et Oliver constata avec une certaine inquiétude que sa main tremblait. Combien avait-il bu, ce soir ? Trop, à en juger par son articulation pâteuse et ses yeux vitreux. Mais quelque chose lui disait d'écouter Connor jusqu'au bout, et de le laisser se déverser. Que cette occasion ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais, et que l'avocat en herbe en avait cruellement besoin. « Ne le laisse pas tomber », lui avait dit Gemma. Alors, Oliver porta son propre verre à ses lèvres, et ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

\- Puis est venu le collège, et le début de l'adolescence. J'ai vite remarqué que, contrairement aux garçons de ma classe qui commençaient à s'intéresser aux filles, moi, elles ne m'attiraient absolument pas. Par contre, j'appréciais la vue de mes camarades dans le vestiaire, et j'avais déjà eu quelques rêves érotiques à ce sujet. Je m'en suis ouvert à mon beau-père de l'époque, qui avait passé le cap des huit mois et à qui je faisais relativement confiance… Il m'a dit que ce n'était qu'une passade, et que je ferais mieux de n'en parler à personne. Que ce n'était pas _normal._ Quel connard. Bref. De façon ironique, c'est le garçon qui était l'objet principal de mes fantasmes, qui a commencé à me chercher des noises, en me traitant d'intello et d'autiste. Lui et ses copains ont fait de moi leur tête de turc. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, évidemment… Mais ma sœur a fini par le découvrir, en voyant l'état de mes affaires à chaque fois que je rentrais de l'école. Elle a demandé à son copain de m'apprendre à me défendre, et ça n'a pas mal marché. Mes harceleurs ont fini par me foutre la paix, mais je ne laissais personne d'autre m'approcher. Je me montrais agressif avec tout le monde. J'ai été impliqué dans plusieurs bagarres. Finalement, mon beau-père a convaincu ma mère de m'envoyer au lycée en internat, en disant que ça m'inculquerait la discipline. Tu parles ! Je parie qu'il rêvait de se débarrasser de son homosexuel de beau-fils, le gosse à problèmes.

Et encore un verre de vidé. Oliver se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et se disait que Connor allait sans doute être horriblement malade le lendemain. Mais en même temps, un Connor sobre ne se serait jamais confié comme il le faisait à présent. Et Oliver avait besoin d'entendre la suite, de comprendre comment le futur avocat était devenu ce qu'il était, avec toutes ses insécurités cachées derrière une épaisse carapace de suffisance et de dérision. Il se doutait qu'il était le premier à écouter ce récit, et il ne voulait surtout pas se montrer indigne de la confiance que Connor lui témoignait. Alors, il continua de siroter son Manhattan en silence.

\- A l'internat, je partageais ma chambre avec Aiden. Il ne s'est pas laissé démonter par mon attitude revêche, et il a multiplié les offres d'amitié, jusqu'à me faire céder. En réalité, il m'a fait tomber fou amoureux de lui. On a fait les quatre cents coups, à deux. Et quand, après une soirée à boire des bières qu'on avait réussi à faire passer en douce, on a finalement couché ensemble, j'ai cru que ça y était, j'avais enfin trouvé l'Amour, avec un grand A, comme celui dont ma mère me rabâchait les oreilles en permanence. Je lui ai immédiatement écrit pour le lui annoncer. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Visiblement, mon beau-père a été dégoûté de voir que ma _passade_ n'était pas _passée,_ et que je persistais dans la mauvaise voie. Ma mère et lui se sont disputés à mon sujet, et elle a fini par le virer. Ah ! Bien fait pour cet enfoiré ! Le truc, c'est qu'Aiden et moi, on n'était pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Lui me voyait simplement comme un bon pote, avec lequel il pouvait soulager de temps en temps ses hormones turbulentes, alors que moi je pensais qu'on était en couple. Et quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais… Il a pris peur, je crois. Il a dit qu'il n'était pas gay, que tout cela n'avait été qu'une gigantesque erreur, et qu'il fallait qu'on arrête. Il a même essayé de me fourguer à d'autres gars de l'internat, en me disant qu'Untel pourrait être intéressé, ou que tel autre me trouvait mignon. C'était vraiment humiliant. Mais j'ai couché avec ces types de toute façon, en me disant que ça me ferait peut-être passer à autre chose. Je n'ai pas réussi à oublier Aiden, cela dit – mais de toute façon, les autres garçons ne recherchaient aussi qu'à passer un peu de bon temps, sans rien de sérieux à la clé. Pour finir, je me suis dit que c'était mieux comme ça : juste du sexe, et surtout pas de sentiments. S'attacher, ça ne sert qu'à souffrir encore plus quand l'autre personne t'abandonne, comme elle finit toujours par le faire. Ma mère et sa ribambelle de petits-copains me l'avaient bien prouvé.

Jusque-là, Connor avait donné l'impression de parler à son verre, comme s'il avait oublié entièrement qu'Oliver était là. Et l'informaticien s'était bien gardé de lui rappeler sa présence, craignant de couper court à sa confession. Mais là, brusquement, l'étudiant en droit releva la tête et planta son regard droit dans les yeux d'Oliver, qui déglutit.

\- Mais toi… Tu as tout changé. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher, et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de revenir. Quand Paxton m'a demandé si j'avais un petit-ami… J'ai hésité. Je te jure que j'ai hésité ! Et ça m'a effrayé, tout d'un coup. Pourquoi j'hésitais, moi qui avais juré que je ne me laisserais plus jamais aller à éprouver des sentiments ? J'ai couché avec lui, presque pour me prouver à moi-même que je ne ressentais rien pour toi. Et quand tu m'as jeté dehors… Je me suis rendu compte que ça n'avait servi à rien, à part à tout gâcher, parce que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi avait dépassé la simple attirance physique depuis longtemps. Et je sais… Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais, et que tu n'as accepté de me revoir que parce que je te fais de la _peine…_ Mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolé, Oliver. Pour tout.

Oliver ne savait pas quoi répondre, et il y eut un long silence, que Connor finit par briser, tout en détournant le visage pour cacher sa rougeur.

\- Dieu, que c'est embarrassant, grommela-t-il en tendant à nouveau la main vers la bouteille de bourbon.

\- Je pense que ta sœur avait raison, et que tu as assez bu pour ce soir, fit Oliver en interceptant son poignet. Allez, demande l'addition, et puis je te raccompagnerai chez toi.

Connor le regarda un instant avec les yeux grands ouverts, puis il hocha la tête et obéit en silence. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'il se remit debout, et Oliver dut le prendre par la taille pour le soutenir jusqu'à la sortie, tellement il titubait. Dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, le contraste entre l'air vicié du bar, rempli de fumée, de sueur et de vapeurs d'alcool, et le vent glacé de la rue, les frappa de plein fouet, et l'avocat en devenir ne tarda pas à finir plié en deux au-dessus du caniveau, à vomir ses tripes.

\- Oh, bon Dieu, grommela-t-il quand il n'eut plus rien dans l'estomac. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de boire autant ?

\- Bonne question, acquiesça Oliver en passant un bras de l'ivrogne autour de ses épaules. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne plus boire d'alcool, à l'avenir. Je sais que c'est avec la drogue que tu as un problème, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu remplaces une addiction par une autre. D'accord ?

Connor hésita un moment, sans doute le temps qu'il fallait à l'information pour pénétrer les brumes de son cerveau, puis il promit. Sans autre interruption, ils purent marcher jusqu'à l'appartement du plus jeune, qui dut encore accepter l'aide d'Oliver pour parvenir à ouvrir sa porte d'entrée. L'informaticien, luttant contre sa propre fatigue, mit l'étudiant au lit et posa un verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet, avant de s'apprêter à partir. Il aurait bien préparé un ou deux cachets d'aspirine pour le lendemain, mais c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds chez Connor, et il ne savait pas où celui-ci rangeait ses médicaments. Finalement, il éteignit les lumières de la chambre et fit un premier pas pour quitter la pièce, quand la voix de Connor s'éleva dans l'obscurité.

\- Hey, Oliver… Merci. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à voir ça… En plus, j'ai dû te soûler toute la soirée avec mes histoires.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que tu tiens ta promesse, et que tu tiens éloigné de l'alcool à l'avenir, je veux bien oublier ce que j'ai vu ce soir. Cela dit, si tu veux vraiment t'excuser auprès de quelqu'un, c'est plutôt à ta sœur que tu devrais téléphoner demain.

\- Ouais… Tu as peut-être raison…

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, et Oliver jugea le moment opportun pour s'éclipser sur la pointe des pieds.

Mais quand il vit, le lendemain, que Gemma Walsh lui proposait d'être amis sur Facebook, et qu'elle lui avait laissé un message pour le remercier d'avoir pris soin de son petit frère, il se dit en souriant que Connor avait suivi ses conseils. Et en voyant à quel point cette simple pensée l'attendrissait, il se dit avec effroi qu'il serait très difficile, dorénavant, de couper les ponts avec lui.


End file.
